1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of internal combustion engines and more particularly the invention relates to a new and improved valving means for such engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous internal combustion engines have included means for maintaining a substantially constant combustion chamber volume during the downward combustion stroke of the power or working piston. This has been accomplished by placing one or two auxillary pistons in a bore or cylinder above the power piston and moving the auxillary pistons in conjunction with the power piston to maintain the volume of the combustion chamber constant. Various types of valving have been used in these engines. In some engines conventional cam opened, spring closed valves have been mounted in the auxillary piston above the power piston. In others the valves are mounted in the cylinder block or head and positioned so as to be in communication with the combustion chamber. In all of the prior art engines known to Applicant either the valves are spring closed or the auxillary pistons used to maintain constant combustion chamber are spring biased against a cam that moves them in one direction in the cylinder of an engine. It is well known that spring closed valves result in valve float, i.e. the valves do not close completely, when the engine is operated at high revolutions. No doubt similar float would occur if an engine employing spring biased auxillary pistons was operated at high revolutions.